


Hello, Dean

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes revolving around Cas beginning the conversation with "Hello, Dean". </p><p>Some cute and fluffy, some a little more hurt/comfort, some somewhere in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd quick post. Sorry for any blaring typos, I just wanted to get this up before I head out for the rest of the weekend.

“Hello, Dean”,

is followed quickly by tires screeching as the Impala jerks her way from one side of the highway to the other. An angry exhale is all the warning Castiel needs, to know he’s about to be scolded, again, for surprising Dean while he’s driving. 

Sure enough a low grumble scrapes through gritted teeth as Cas falls victim to a mossy glare reflected his way in the rearview mirror. A crescendo of annoyance builds up the sounds of his name,

“Cas...How many times do I have to tell you. Do not pop into the friggin’ car while I’m driving. You’re going to get us killed!”

And Cas knows he should feel bad about forgetting to warn Dean of his intentions prior to his arrival, but so far no one has actually been injured in his sudden appearance and besides Dean isn’t really angry with him. He’s pretty positive Dean’s not mad because while it’s true right this second Dean is glaring pretty convincingly in the mirror, Cas knows, like always, as soon as they get to the motel, Sam will leave to go check them in, and those green eyes will turn just a little darker. 

This time though it'll be due to another emotion entirely, one very far from anger. Cas knows Dean couldn’t possibly stay mad with him when he’s too busy pulling Cas impossibly close against his body. Too busy crushing those perfectly formed, barely parted lips, Cas can’t seem to keep his eyes off of, so enthusiastically against Cas’ own permanently chapped ones. 

No, Dean couldn’t possible be angry with him when he was too busy whispering his usual mantras of ‘So happy to see you’ and ‘I missed having you here so much’. See, Cas knew Dean had no room left for anger, when he was so filled with _love._

\---

“Hello...Dean?”

Snapping out of his morning pre-coffee trance at the sound of his name, Dean had a moment of panic. He knows Castiel was just talking to him, and he was trying to pay attention, but Cas has on an old pair of Dean’s jeans he lent him since he has no other outfits and Cas insisted they weren’t spending money on any new clothing for him. 

And if just seeing Cas wearing his clothes wasn’t enough, he was bending over to tie his shoes in that adorably awkward way that only a millennia old angel who never had to bother with basic human things like wearing shoes could manage, and Dean hasn’t even gotten to breakfast yet. So, yes, alright, he got a little caught up in his own thoughts but no, he is not admitting that to Cas. 

He’s Dean Winchester, he can fake his way through this. 

“Dean, did you even hear what I said?”

Blue eyes, clearly losing patience at his inability to answer. He better come up with a response quick.

“Uh, yeah- Cas, of course I did.” 

Now a well timed patented Winchester smile should do the tri-

“And?”

 _'Oh crap, a question. He asked a question. 50/50 shot here at the right answer.'_  
“Annnnd….yes?”

For a second Cas looks surprised. Baby blues widening ever so slightly and Deans sure he's been found out. But then, a grin begins to widen on Cas’ face and by the time it reaches his eyes it’s a full on ray-of-sunshine blinding smile. 

Dean can’t help but return the look, he can’t help being a sucker for it as Cas smiles way too infrequently if you ask him. But his relief is cut short by Cas’ exclamation. 

“Thank you, Dean! I can’t believe you said yes to a puppy! I’ve got to tell Sam, he’ll be so excited! He said you’d never say yes!”

As the word _'puppy'_ floats through Dean’s consciousness he opens his mouth to object but it’s far too late. Cas is already bounding down the hallway towards Sam’s room and Dean has to face it. He’s not getting out of this one. 

\---

“Hello, Dean”

The greeting barely even registers in his head over the pouring rain and numerous choked out sobs emerging from the seats around him. Unlike most of the other’s gathered here Dean had elected to skip the umbrella, despite the expected forecast because he just didn’t think he had the energy to hold it through the entire procession. 

He had intentionally left the chair next to him open, a part of him knowing there was no way Cas would leave it unfilled for long, with how dialed into Dean’s emotions he was. Now that the chair was filled, Dean felt a little of his resolve weaken as the trench coat clad arm of his best friend slowly moved the short distance to wrap around his shoulders. He had been strong for so long, he needed a moment to lean on someone else for comfort.

Dean had seen a lot of death in his life and had been the cause of most of it, but that doesn't make it any easier to lose a friend, or bury them. So as the minister moved to the front of the audience gathered in the cemetery Dean was thankful of the strength holding him closely throughout. By the time the words were said and the casket lowered to it's final stop, Dean didn’t even care that his head had fallen to rest against Castiel’s shoulder. No words were spoken between them and there didn’t have to be. He knew Cas would stay with him as long as he needed, he didn’t have to ask. 

\---

“Hello Deeaaan”

It comes out a little less confident than Castiel is going for, but Dean seems pleased regardless if the way he licks his lips is any indication. Cas isn’t sure how Dean even talked him into this but seems to remember waking up to endless kisses and wide green eyes looking pleadingly from behind long lashes. And now here he is pretending to be a teacher while Dean acts the bad student in need of _punishment._

Dean has entered the bunker’s den, or for tonight Castiel’s “office” and if Cas had to judge Dean was doing a horrible job acting his part because for a student about to be reprimanded, Dean looks awfully eager. 

Cas wants to let this act fall away but Dean was really excited for this and he must have regained his self control because Dean had now lowered his face in an almost shy fashion. 

“You wanted to see me...sir?”

Clearing his throat, that was a thing authority figures did before speaking right? he began,

“Yes Dean. I wanted to speak to you about your behavior in my class. Come sit.”

Cas motioned to the lone chair he had moved in front of the table Cas was using as a desk. 

Dean was silent as he moved to take his place. Cas could see Dean fighting himself as he almost ran across the room to his seat. 

_‘Well I must be doing this right so far if Dean is so eager_ ’, He thought. Rising to move directly in front of Dean, Cas began,

“Now, you’ve been acting out in class and you never turn in any of your assignments. Clearly you aren’t paying any attention to my lessons.”

Slowly pacing around to Dean’s back he could see Dean almost vibrating with energy. Cas had an idea. Slowly leaning as close into Dean without touching, Cas whispered,

“So Dean, I think it's time I try teaching you a different kind of lesson.”

Cas let the 'l' in lesson drag slowly along with his tongue the entire curve of Dean’s ear. He knew it was the right thing to do when he was rewarded with a deep moan tumbling from Dean’s lips as his eyes pressed shut. The shaky, “Y-yes..s-sir” Dean panted back to him was all Castiel needed to be convinced that maybe Dean wasn’t entirely wrong about this roleplaying being a lot of fun. 

\---

“Hello…*cough*....Dean….*cough”

It was barely audible through the mouthfulls of blood Castiel was coughing up as Dean rushed to his side in the alley. Cas had been stupid and gone out on his own despite the angel bounty on his head. If Dean hadn’t raced to find him as soon as he realized Cas was missing, then Dean wouldn't have - well Cas wouldn’t be here right now, that’s for sure. Dean’s heart is beating fast and Cas knows this because Dean has pulled him into a cradled position so Cas has no choice but to rest his head against Dean’s chest. He’s vaguely aware Dean is whispering his name over and over between hushed breaths, and Cas pulls back just enough to look up at Dean’s face, despite how much moving at all hurts every part of his body. 

The movement in his arms snaps Dean out of repeating his mantra of Cas’ name and he looks down to meet Cas’ gaze. Cas feels a hand rise to cup the side of his bloodied cheek. 

“Cas”, Dean’s speaking in whispers.

“Cas I- Why would you??- Dammit Cas.” 

And while his words come out with an angrier edge Cas can tell by the relief in Dean’s voice that he is only using anger to cover up a concern Cas isn’t sure he’s worthy of. But in this moment Cas is too weak, and too thankful for the comfort he’s finding in Dean’s arms. 

Closing his eyes, Cas loses sense of time and begins drifting off into a sleep brought on by the sheer physical exhaustion seeping from his bones. Waning in and out of consciousness, Cas almost misses Dean’s silent prayer for his safety, but he’s definitely aware of the gentle press of lips against this forehead before he finally succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always every comment and kudo is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
